


Four Points of the Compass

by Detroitbydark



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, Author couldn't help herself, Multi, Polyamory, Sorry Not Sorry, sea3vie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbydark/pseuds/Detroitbydark
Summary: Families are the compass that guide us. They are the inspiration to reach great heights, and our comfort when we occasionally falter.-Brad Henry





	1. Uma

**Author's Note:**

> This is different from anything I've ever done. It's been rolling around in my head and I had to give it a try.

Somewhere in her schooling Uma had learned that a heart had four chambers. As the years passed and her "family" grew it made more and more sense. If a heart needs four chambers to function why shouldn't she have three other souls to make hers complete.

 

Uma was five years old when she met Harry Hook. She remembered his father, the illustrious Captain Hook, dragging him into her mom's chip shoppe.  He was all gangly limbs and wary glances. His eyes darted around the room, flinching whenever his father moved to quickly or his voice became loud. She knew a kindred spirit when she saw it though her young mind didn't understand it as such. While the Captain and Ursula had discussed whatever it was adults discussed little Uma had grabbed the taller boys hand and pulled him off to play. 

As they grew older Harry and Uma became a matched set. You didn't see one without the other. The small girl with aqua poofs for pigtails became the young woman with the sleek braids and the devil in her eyes. The little boy grew into his own as well, becoming strong and cunning. He was a live wire and when his moods would threaten to run away with him she was the only one the could (would) reel him back in. 

He was her first mate by choice and acquiesced to her when he would bow down to no man. Harry was taught muscles holding her up against a wall in a dark alley. He tasted like rum and freedom. He ignited a fire in her. With him she knew she could burn down the world. The love they had for one another was something as natural as a breath taken. It wasn't spoken of but neither was any less certain of it.  

 

Gil was always there waiting, loyal and unquestioningly, in the background. Uma was never sure when Gaston's youngest had entered her life but much like her love for her first mate, she didn't question it. He was a test in patience, one she knew she often failed.

He was innocent and had a childlike joy for things that she or Harry took for granted. He was her golden boy and his smile brought a little bit of sunshine to her life when it was otherwise dark. He was totally opposite from Harry and she loved him all the more for it.  He was not dumb only more literal than anyone she'd ever met. Yes, at times he frustrated her (Harry as well) and she'd take out that frustration on him. It wasn't right and though she wouldn't admit it she'd feel a pang of guilt after she'd punished him for whichever transgression he'd happened to stumble into. In the dark she'd find him and apologize where no one could see her admit her weakness. It was the only time he seemed to understand how golden silence could be. He forgave her sins, every time knowing she'd do it again.

Gil was a gentle caress with calloused fingers. He was a solid body that filtered out the dark from the world when it became to much. She didn't know when it had gone from _Uma and Harry_ to _Uma, Harry, and Gil_ but it had and it was as natural as the ebb and flow of the tides.

 

Evie was the piece to the puzzle she never knew she needed.  The cerulean princess' had been abandoned by her supposed friends for a free ride to Auradon. Uma had found it ironic that Mal had ditched her newest best friend as quickly as she'd ditched Uma herself. In honesty, Uma had never much thought of the Evil Queen's daughter other than one of Mal's pawns. She had neither love or hate for her because she was only a thing. An idea.

A chance encounter changed her views on the other woman. What started as a tentative friendship quickly blossomed into a full blown romance. Evie was an intoxicating mix of sweet and sinful. A prim woman with a devious mind. Life was a chess board and Evie was three moves ahead of everyone. Uma hadn't been sure where her heart was leading until Gil accepted her into the fold without so much as a question asked. The first time she'd seen Gil curled up with his head in Evie's lap and her fingers carding through his hair she'd felt her heart clench. Harry took longer but in the end had been no match for her princess. She broke down his walls in the effortless way she'd broken down Uma's own. 

Evie was supple lips and heated glances across a room. She was whispered promises of carnal delights. Unlike Harry and Gil, Uma couldn't tell her wicked girl she loved her enough (and doubted she'd ever hear the words leave those delicious lips enough). 

 

They took work. All good things did. There were arguments. There was hurt. There was anger. They were so much more though. They worked to mend the damage life on the Isle (and their parents caused). Nothing was ever perfect but sometimes it was so close it scared her, making her believe her lovers were but a figment of her imagination. 

Some days she'd wake in a tangle of arms and legs. some days a blue head of hair slept gently against her breast. While others she'd be held tight to a chest spattered with fine blonde hair and have gentle kisses laid across her head.There was even one particular day she fondly remembered when she'd woken to a lilting voice growling filth only to be answered by a woman's breathy sighs.

No, they weren't always perfect but they were always hers.

 

 


	2. Harry

 Meeting Uma was perhaps the luckiest day of Harry's life. His Da, the legendary Hook, had dragged his son along on an errand to Ursula's Chip Shoppe. He remembered the smell of food making his stomach cramp uncomfortably as he'd been denied both his breakfast and lunch for what, in retrospect, he couldn't remember. He'd been so focused on staying quiet and out of the Captain's way that when a small dark skinned hand slipped into his and pulled he'd been startled. He remembered that small girls impish smile and the way her fingers slipped between his before dragging him back through the kitchen. She had been stronger than she'd looked. She'd shared her lunch tray with him, clams and chips. Even than she'd been a commanding little cuss demanding he play her games as she saw fit.  He'd wanted to revolt and argue but something about her had utterly and totally caused him to heel. They'd played pirates until his Da's booming voice had called to collect him

As they grew Uma became his closest friend and confidant. She was his escape from his Da's escalating abuse. Uma accepted him for all his eccentricities. She didn't make fun of him when he started carrying the hook. He innocently shared her rack for many years before things changed between them.

After she won the  _Lost Revenge_ she'd offered him the position as her first mate. In honesty, it wasn't really an offer as much as it was an order in the form of a question. She expected he'd say 'yes', and so he did. The boy who'd had it drilled into his head from birth that the only way to glory was as a Captain of a ship willingly made himself the second in command. Later, when she'd pulled him into her Captain's quarters he knew something was different, the air somehow was heavy and charged. He hadn't had much time to think on it before she was backing him up against the door. That impish smile from their childhood had returned. He'd never admit to anyone but she'd had him dazed before she was rising up on her toes, her hands gripping his shirt, pulling him down to met her for the first of many kisses they'd share that night. When he woke in the morning with his gorgeous Captain curling into his side he wasn't surprised to find his fingers laced with hers.

 

 

Gil had entered into his life much like Uma, unexpectedly. Unlike his Captain, Gil slowly orbited them for years before they reeled him in. He was a adorable and insanely to likable (when he wasn't being entirely insufferable). He was loyal to a fault and Harry wanted no one else at his back in a tight spot. He stole into Harry's dreams like a thief in the night. Harry found himself fascinated by his hair. He'd catch himself staring up into the rigging watching the younger man perched aloft, a breeze ruffling that mane of his. He'd wondered what it would feel like in his hands. Was it really as silky as it looked? If the Captain noticed his slowly dawning interest in their crew mate than she never let on.

Uma encouraged her crew to spar and practice their sword work with one another. It was practice and entertainment. A great many nights on the ship were spent watching impromptu duels or bare knuckle fights. Maybe a little drink would be involved. Maybe a little wagering. It was always in good fun and the most severe of injuries were usually a split lip, a black eye, or a bruised ego. As Captain, Uma got to pick the matches.

He should have known after a time or two (or eight) that she had something in mind when she matched him up against the blonde. Gil was brawn and raw strength to Harry's swift and refined style. The results of their matches were split fairly equally though Harry generally bettered the larger Gil when a sword was involved and GIl usually trounced Harry when it became a good old fashioned brawl. One night after a particularly epic bought Uma had dragged a red faced Gil into her (now their) quarters. Harry remembered her plunking the stuttering golden boy down on a stool as she went to work dabbing at a cut above his eyebrow with a wet cloth. He'd been a bit perturbed as the bugger had split his lip open in the process of obtaining his win and now here he was adding insult to injury being tended to by his girl. That particular train of thought was quickly derailed as HIS girl had slowly leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on the crewman's head.

Poor Gil. His eyes had quickly begun darting from his Captain to her first mate. It was known that the two were a pair and many prayers had been said for a man who'd try to come between them. Harry only watched the scene with interest as Uma had cleared her throat, seizing Gil's attention again before tipping his chin up towards her.

"Harry?" She'd asked sweetly.

"Yes, Captain?" He'd replied nearly as saccharine. He watched her watching Gil. He suddenly understood what she was doing.

"I believe OUR Gil is confused with the situation. Would you care to elaborate on his presence here." Harry didn't answer with words instead moving in front of the seated man while Uma stepped out of the way with a small bow. Pulling him to his feet and flush with his body Harry placed his lips gently against the blondes. He felt the tension melt from the other man as he responded in kind. When he finally pulled back, moving Gil at arms length to look over his handiwork he finally spoke. 

"Our Captain always gets what she wants and it seems, my fine friend, she be wanting yeh." He leaned in and whispered conspiratorially into other mans ear "I think I may want yeh a little myself as well."

"Oh good." Gil finally rumbled, "I thought I was in trouble."

"Oh, aye lad, yer definitely in trouble. This just might be a mite more enjoyable than the usual." Uma had laughed as Gil's cheeks flushed a pretty pink and Harry felt something inside him fall into place.

 

 _Uma, Harry, and Gil_ had been a thing for near on a year when Uma had casually started mentioning the Evil Queen's daughter, Evie. Apparently, something about the girl had piqued her interest. Harry had railed against the idea of the girl anywhere near those he cared about. While magic didn't exist on the Isle, poison did and he didn't want to hear of the girl who'd presumably learned from the best, around those he loved. Uma had other ideas and once Uma decided she wanted something she didn't rest till she got it. That being said, he didn't have to be happy with it and he told the Captain as much. He'd slept in his own bunk for a week after one particular "discussion" on the matter. In the mean time Uma began spending time with the girl. They ate lunch together on Tuesdays when Evie could sneak away from her Mother. Harry never went. Nor was he invited. 

As time passed the sight of sea-blue hair and scent of lavender became common around the ship. Gil began spending time with her as well. Uma had thought it pertinent the girl learn to defend herself and while Evie had rolled her eyes she'd submitted to the other woman's wish. Harry would watch from a far as Gil would walk her through ways to escape various holds. The blonde dwarfed the princess as he talked her through breaking out of his grasp. Uma clapped and laughed when Evie finally seemed to catch on. Gil smiled contentedly. Harry growled crossly, alone in his paranoia. 

His trust and loyalty were not so easily bought. 

He would admit she was a pretty creature with her pale skin and ruby red lips. She was so different than Uma but yet so alike. They shared a common bond in the form of Malificent's daughter. The betrayal both had found at her hands had cut them to the quick. Mal had bullied Uma relentlessly while Evie had been, literally, banished to her castle for near on a decade because of a childhood slight. The shared history and pain only seemed to pull the two women closer. One night he'd entered their cabin to find the two women wrapped up in each others arms. While it had not been uncommon to see her about the ship during the day she'd never spent the night. Uma was wearing one of Gil's shirts while closer inspection showed the blue haired princess in one of his. Both women were petite and were all but swimming in their sleepwear. Uma's head was tucked under Evie's chin and two pairs of arms wound in and around one another. The loose blue hair and aqua braids tumbled across his pillow and he felt himself entranced by the color it created. Like rolling waves in open water.  Harry felt something familiar inside him move and he fought it back. There was no room for this interloper in his heart even if Gil and Uma were making room in theirs. 

"Come to bed?" a voice asked quietly. It was the princess. His eyes narrowed. Instead of joining them he turned and stalked out of the room. He slept in the crow's nest that night. 

 The next time he saw her was days later sitting shoulder to shoulder with Gil on the dock as he showed her the different knots they used on the ship. Their feet hung over the edge swinging in tandem. Her tongue stuck out at the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on the work at hand. He watched her fingers move deftly recreating the double overhead knot Gil had just shown her. The smile that lit her face when she finished was radiant. Gil looped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in and placing a loving kiss at her temple. She'd seemed to notice him than, Gil's arm still around her. She held up the knot proudly, a hopeful smile set on her face. He'd merely spat at the ground by his feet and walked away. 

His dear sweet Gil had found him later and questioned why he couldn't just 'be nice' to her? He was heated about it and Harry felt a little trickle of jealousy at the back of his mind. By the time they were done "talking" each man sported an impressive black eye and Harry found himself, again, sleeping alone. 

Evie herself eventually had enough of his piss poor behavior. She'd been asked below deck on an errand at Uma's request. Harry had followed her still not trusting her further than he could throw her. She'd turned a corner steps before him and when he'd gone to follow she'd turned suddenly. Her forearm was pressed across his chest pinning him against the solid wood of the wall and the small knife she kept hidden on her person was pressed against his throat. To say he'd been surprised was an understatement. His hands went up placating. "Easy with that little poker, Princess. Ah've already had me shave today."

She growled at him than. The little spit of a woman growled at HIM. He could have laughed if he didn't think he'd be cut by doing so.

"Why can't you just accept me?" She asked angrily. He blinked at her owlishly and felt the edge of the blade ease off his skin, "Why can't you see that I love Uma. I'm well on my way to loving Gil." She sounded a little lost than and he was entirely sure he didn't know what to say. That word, 'love, wasn't used on the ship. It didn't mean it wasn't felt, for it truly was, it just was simply not said. Her arm loosened against his chest and he watched the way the tears welled up around those earthy, chocolate eyes. The tears sat on the precipice by seeming sheer will alone. 

"I would probably love you to if you gave me a chance." she finished at a near whisper. His hand balled into a fists to keep from reaching out to her. He didn't have much experience with crying women and it brought out a protective urge in him he didn't realize he could feel for her. Voices were coming down the hall. He glanced over in their direction and suddenly all pressure was lifted from him. He turned back and she was gone in a flurry of skirts and the click of boot heels. He slumped slightly. The familiar scent of Uma hit him as her arms circled his waist. She rose to her toes and kissed his cheek. "Make it right." she said.

 His chance had come a couple days later. Gil, Uma, and Evie were lounging in the captain's quarters. Evie lay in the large bed that took up the better part of the room. Her sapphire hair was spilling across Gil's lap while his fingers lazily ran through it. If Gil and Evie had nothing else in common it would have been that they were both touch starved. Uma sat in an armchair at her desk looking over a map. When Harry came in, unusually meek, they all looked up. He'd been avoiding everyone since the incident below deck. Evie didn't move from her position but her eyes stayed fixed on the ship's first mate. Gil ran his thumb up and down the line of her neck, trying to soothe the tension he'd suddenly found there. Uma looked up, she had that damn glint in her eye that meant she was up to no good. 

"Harry? Evie brought us all a treat." her eyes trailed to the basket sitting in the middle of the table. It was nearly over flowing with bright, shining apples. Harry's eyes widened in near panic.

"My mom has some of the only apple trees on the island. They're perfect this time of year." Evie added nervously, "I thought it'd be nice."

Harry sighed inwardly before nodding to Uma who tossed one of the pretty fruits to him. He moved over to the bed than. Uma cleared her throat and Gil disentangled himself while Harry took his place. He liked the way she lay her head in his lap. He kicked his feet up on the bed and smile when Uma tutted at him. She hated boots on the bed. He ignored her than an slid a dagger from his left boot. He glanced down at Evie who'd rolled to her back and was looking up at him with interest. 

"This is a real thing of beauty, lass." He said speaking about the apple but not taking his eyes off her, "It'd be a shame if a man wasted it, no?" He cut a small wedge out of the apple and slid it into his mouth savoring the sweet juices as they spilled over his tongue. "It's delicious, Princess." He finally said managing all the fine manners his Da had tried to impart on him, "Thank you."

The smile Evie gave him was sweet but the look in her eyes was anything but. As if sensing her girlfriends feelings Uma laughed, "I believe that our Princess wants to kiss and make up."

Harry pulled the girl up into his lap, hands going to either side of her face, as he pressed his lips to hers it was as if a dam had finally broke. She wiggled and squirmed in his lap trying to burrow her way closer as her arms snaked around his neck. The piece he'd been fighting so hard against slowly began to slide into place in his heart. He chuckled into the kiss when Gil finally spoke.

"Does this mean we get to keep her?"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it. Let me know what you think! I really wanted to try to show how Uma is at the center of everything in this. She's the one that nudges everyone into exactly the position she wants. A wee bit manipulative but that's her. I think Harry's biggest driving factor in pushing back against Evie isn't so much jealousy but a protectiveness to protect his own. He's known both Uma and Gil for so long that falling for them is very natural to him. Evie is new and they've got no history to speak of. There's risk with Evie and for as much of a wild child as he is he really has some deep seeded issues with rejection.
> 
> Gil's chapter is next and I'm hoping it comes out as fluffy as he is!


	3. Gil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has challenged me and i'm not particularly satisfied with it (at all) but it's done. I love GIl and I find it really hard to do him justice. Let me know what you think!

Gil's Mother, Beatrice, had adored her youngest child. It was with him that she was finally able to love and dote without her husbands interference. Gaston was so busy "toughening up" her elder two boys that he scarcely gave much thought to her little Gil-ly bean. She was everything a mother was supposed to be. She was a kind ear when he needed to talk. She was warm hugs and soothing words when he was hurt. She was everything in the small boy's world and he was everything in hers. 

She'd been taken from him far to soon, a victim of a disease that the Isle had no treatment for. Gil had watched helpless as his mother became weak and listless.He nursed her to the best of his young ability but in the end it was for naught. When she passed Gil discovered what it truly meant to be alone.  He knew his father and brothers were upset but they didn't allow themselves to show it. For the other men in the family grief and sorrow were weakness not to be shown. Gil wore his heart on his sleeve and faced his fathers wrath for it daily. He was taunted and teased. Belittled and beat daily by those that should have loved him, Gil tried to become what his family expected but was never able to be enough.

Meeting his future Captain and her first mate was serendipitous. The names _Uma_  and  _Harry_  had become so closely woven together around the Isle that the first time Gil met them he was genuinely surprised they were two different people. They were heads and tails. Two sides of the same coin. They were absolutely fascinating. It was more than he could understand as a boy of scarcely ten years old. 

He'd rounded a corner on his way home from the market loaded down with a weeks supply of eggs for the family. The crate was full and heavy and disrupted his line of site. He didn't see the two individuals coming before he stepped into their path. He stumbled and the crate flew up into the air and someone was falling next to him. It was a split second decision and one he didn't even think about. His hand shot out grabbing the nearest flailing arm moments before it's owner crashed to the ground. The crate came down with a bang a few paces away. It's contents almost immediately began to leak through the sides. A quick yank righted to boy who'd nearly fallen as his eyes took in the disaster ahead of him. 

"I'm in so much trouble" he worried quietly not paying attention to the scowling boy he'd saved or the smirking girl with the cocoa skin and twinkling eyes. "My Dad is going to flip.”

 He tried picking through the remains getting his hands sticky and wet with mess of yolks and shells. The clearing of a throat caught his attention and he looked up as yolks ran between his fingers.

"Ye aught te check where yer headed, Mate." Gil eyed the boy speaking to him warily. His bright blue eyes were narrowed dangerously and his hat sat askew on his head, "I should Hook ye for putting my friend and I in harms way." He stepped forward menacingly and Gil took a step back. The other boy brandished a metal hook held in his right hand and the poor blonde swallowed nervously. He'd only heard of one person who carried around a hook like that. Of course, he was the one to run a foul of Harry Hook. A movement caught his eye as the girl who'd been watching the scene play out grabbed Hook's arm. 

"That's enough Harry. If it wasn't for him you'd be lying in a heap in the dirt." Harry growled but relaxed somewhat at the command.

"If it weren't for him." He said pointing with the hook at Gil, "No such thing would have been set in te motion te begin with." The girl waved a hand dismissively.

“I'm Uma." she said turning the full intensity of her stare on him.  Gil swallowed hard. She was probably the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, next to his mother.

"What's your name?" Gil pointed to himself in question. She wanted to know his name? "Yes, you!" she continued, rolling her eyes. 

"Uma asked what yer name was, dog. I'd answer her if I was ye." Uma glared and Harry backed down again. Gil finally found the voice to answer. 

"I'm Gil." Uma looked at him as if trying to decipher a code. "Umm, my Dad's Gaston. You probably know my brothers Gaston Jr. and Gaston the Third." 

"I've never heard of you." Gil blushed and toed at the dirt finding something very interesting with his boots. 

"Yeah I, uh...I don't get out much?" he said with a shrug finding it to be a good and true answer. Uma continued to stare at him for a moment. Her attention made him nervous. Finally she spoke, "You should come down to my Mom's place sometime." Gil didn't know what to say but Uma offered him a small smile and he couldn't help the larger one he gave her in return. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.”

Harry glowered looking all the bit of the petulant child he was. "Are ye about done here?" He asked the girl. His aggravation was evident. Uma popped him in the arm before taking it and beginning to drag him off.

“See you around, Gil."

* * *

The years crept by and Gil became an integral part of the crew. He strove to learn every task that was given to him. He wanted to be the best pirate he could be even if he'd never wanted to be one before Uma. She seemed to believe in him. He learned to mend and rig the sails. He worked hard calculating wind speeds and ocean currents. Harry helped him hone his skills with a cutlass, though he was never able to best the dark haired man in pure sword play. Gil’s strength was always greater (much to his mates chagrin) when it came to grappling. The blonde generally found himself on top both figuratively and literally when brute strength was involved.

Harry warmed up to him over the years and would often throw an arm loosely around his shoulders while they ate in the galley or strolled around the market. He also became familiar with the feel of the other pirates lips as Harry was known to lose control of himself from time to time. It just so happened that Gil was the one usually around for it. 

Uma let him near when no one else wanted him and he loved her for it. She'd come to his bunk some nights and he'd unbraid her hair, taking great care to condition and moisturize the strands before his deft fingers would rebraid it. It was like braiding ropes only the ropes smelled pretty and were attached to the force of nature that was Uma. It was one of the few times his Captain ever seemed to truly relax. She'd fall asleep in his bunk and he'd carry her back to her quarters. She'd always give him the oddest look when she'd see him the next day.

Things weren't always perfect. He frustrated and irritated the captain so often that it wasn't uncommon to see Gil sitting on the Chip Shoppe's steps waiting to be let back inside. Thing was, he was always let back inside. He didn't have to be afraid that she'd reach the end of her line and cut him loose. She' d promised him that once you were crew you were always crew barring treason or mutiny.

He knew he cared for his Captain and First Mate but the depth of that caring didn't fully hit him til they'd almost been lost to him.

Uma had put Gil on shipboard restriction. He had to cover watch duty on the crews typical night out. He'd made the mistake of mentioning Mal and "Shrimpy" earlier in the day and she hadn't taken it well. Harry had gently cuffed him upside the head and sent him to his bunk. Uma had confirmed his punishment a short time later. She was straight to the point. He'd made a mistake but it wasn't one that would continue to happen. He didn't fault her for it and had made the effort to apologize, much to Uma's discomfort. Gil often forgot that villains don't do niceties. 

They were only gone for a couple hours when a when of the younger lads on the crew came running down the dock hollering for a med kit. Gil started moving toward the infirmary when he saw who was being carried back to the ship. Uma had her arm slung around Jonah's neck her gait was unsteady and her right eye was swollen and black. His gaze quickly began searching for the First Mate. Gonzo and Bonnie we're bringing up the rear all but dragging Harry between the two of them. Crimson stained his dirty white shirt. The spot was sizable and appeared to be growing. The dark haired boy was pale as a sheet but still cursing up a storm, though his words were slurred. He'd quickly run below. His hands shook with loosely controlled panic as he'd grabbed have the med closet and high tailed it to the deck. 

it was in that moment that he finally understood what the two meant to him. While the rest of the crew had their own injuries, none so worried him as the Captain and First Mate. He fussed after Harry, putting pressure on the stab wound to his side. The story leaked out from various crew members as he cursed at Harry for squirming an starting the bleeding anew. Apparently, Uma's ownership of the Revenge had been called into question by another local crew. The insinuation that she'd stolen it had not gone over well and one thing had lead to another and a brawl that would go down in infamy had ensued. The blade had slipped into Harry's side protecting Uma. When GIl heard this, it had taken everything within him not to take the FIrst-Mates face between his hands and kiss him senseless. It was a thought he'd mull over later in his bunk. Kissing Harry. It would be followed by the thought of kissing Uma. The two would cycle back and forth until they merged into the thought of kissing both, at the same time. He never thought he'd had a chance, that he was destined to love the two from afar until the fateful day Uma held her intervention.

* * *

Evie slipped into his heart so quickly and with such ease that he often had to stop and remember that she hadn’t always been there. She was patient with him when the others couldn’t be and gentle when others wouldn’t be. She reminded him of his mother though it was something he dare not mention. He kept the thought safe with himself. 

As Uma’s relationship with the princess grew so did Gil’s. Uma encouraged him to take her under his wing and to teach her everything he knew about day to day life on the ship. Evie was an apt pupil. She seemed to thrive on learning and Gil was more than happy to be her teacher. She lived for his praise of a job well done and was more than happy to pay him back in hugs, his favorite kind of currency.  

Uma had also insisted Gil be in charge of self defense and both he and the Captain had a ball watching the beauty grumble and curse as she worked to escape his strong grasp. No one ever said Evie wasn’t smart. The day he received his first kiss from the princess had been a day of defense training. She had worn herself out trying to get free from him. 

"Quite trying to think like a pirate" Uma had shouted. Gil had become confused when the red-lipped girl had gown slack in his arms. He was worried he'd hurt her and quickly turned her toward him. He froze in place as she stared up at him through soft lashes. He was about to ask if she was 'ok' when she'd leaned into him and pressed her lips to his. His spine had gone rigid and his arms slack. She took the moment as her opportunity and slipped from his grip. Uma hooted and hollered and Gil had stared with a dazed expression at girl. She smiled shyly at him as he'd taken the two steps to her and pulled her in for a better kiss. After all it was his job to teach her all he knew.

Evie was a soft place to land after a rough day. she was always ready for a cuddle or snuggle. His favorite place was curled up with his head in her lap and her fingers carding through through his hair as she read.  He couldn't understand Harry's dislike of the woman and for a while it had put a strain on their relationship but, in the end, even Harry couldn't deny that she fit into a space none of them had realized was empty til she arrived. 

 


	4. Evie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s only been 8 months since my last update on this. I’ve really been struggling to tie this up in a way I felt did the other three chapters justice. I’m not sure I’ve accomplished it but here it is. Enjoy!

During ten years in exile, Evie taught herself many things. From tomes pilfered from the Evil Queens library, she learned the Gods and Goddesses of the old world, the origins of her (and her mothers) powers. She prayed to them for guidance. She prayed to them for safety. While her mother had thrown the old ways out, long ago choosing to bastardize the magic she possessed, Evie embraced them. Without her mothers knowledge she worshipped and she learned. Though the magic flowing through her veins was diluted and the power she could have had smothered by the Isles own wards, Evie was persistent.

Each book was smuggled under her mothers ever watching eye. The lonely princess devoured each with a hunger for knowledge only matched by her hunger for companionship.

Over time she began to notice a pattern.

Four.

Four was a powerful number. There were four seasons, four elements, four directions. It was solid and symmetric and something she began to look for in daily life.

When the Evil Queen and her daughter were released from their castle prison Evie took delight in becoming a part of the fearsome foursome of children of the greatest of villains. She was no longer alone with Mal, Jay, and Carlos and surely they were strongest together.

When Mal’s treachery lead to her, again being left alone while they left for Auradon, Evie was lost. She let the Gods see her tears but hid them from everyone else behind a smile (cruel in its beauty) and a mind far sharper than anyone would give her credit for.

And than one day, there Uma was. Siddling up to her in the market as Evie batted her eyes and mumbled apologies as she bumped into people. Her lips asking for forgiveness while her fingers liberated their wallets. Uma pressed against Evie’s side though there was room enough for them to not need be so close. Only a couple words were said between the two, pleasantries and generalizations about the weather as Evie casually picked the pocket of Claude Frollo. Uma gave her a wicked smile and butterflies erupted in Evie’s stomach. She handed the holy man’s rosary to Uma without an explanation. The beads reminded her of polished sea glass.

Suddenly, it was like Uma was everywhere. The Sea Witch’s daughter flowed in and out of her day to day life like the tides she professed to love so much. She was fluid and graceful and the first time they kissed Evie knew that Uma was Water and she could easily drown in her.

Evie told her of her former friend’s treachery and Uma worked to build her trust. She kept her promises and made Evie feel wanted for the first time in a long time. 

If that had been all that had come to her Evie would have felt blessed but the Gods were not done making their reparations to their loyal subject.

Along with Uma came Gil. Gentle, strong Gil. With his patience that far surpassed Uma’s and his steady, loyal nature Gil grounded her when thoughts of the past threatened to drag her somewhere dark and scary. Gil was the Earth. He was strong and steadfast. His hands were always busy showing her the ways of the ship or caressing her in the dark of the night. They anchored her to the here and now and chased away the demons that threatened to gobble her up.

With Gil and Uma she knew she could take on the world but the Gods had a trick up their sleeve.

Harry Hook was a gift in disguise. He was her trial by Fire. 

Captain Hook’s middle son was distrustful at the best of times, hateful at his worst. His words burned her. He destroyed every attempt at peace she offered, small or large, but she persevered because she loved Uma and she loved Gil. There must be room in her heart for their other piece?

She’d felt hope slipping as time passed but somehow something changed. She saw it in his sorrowful look when he’d joined them that night in Uma’s state room and though he never truly apologized (a Hook _never_  apologized) his actions made up for it. He was protective of those he loved and Evie was now part of the small inner circle. 

Woe to the person who hurt someone Harry Hook loved. His need for vengeance smoldered like hot coals, never truly going cold. He’d swore to both Uma and Evie that he would make Mal pay. Evie was gleeful in the knowledge that once he set his mind to it, Harry would not stop til Mal’s world was nothing but ash.

The only thing that surpassed his passion for revenge was his passion for his chosen mates. Evie  was constantly fascinated watching his love in action. Gil and Harry were warring mouths and bodies constantly jockeying for dominance. Any night would have one over the other only to see the tables turned the next.

With Uma, Harry’s need for control took a backseat. He worshipped his Captain and ate up her praise like a contented cat with a bowl of cream. Only with Uma would he willingly allow himself to be controlled and commanded.

And with her, with Evie he was a burning unyielding flame. He was praise and punishment and pleasure so closely connected that after a roll with him she scarcely knew weather she was coming or going.

It was after one such encounter, with Harry’s head nestled against her breast and Uma at her back and Gil spread out under all three that she spilled her thoughts on the matter. 

Harry was their Fire.

Uma was their Water.

Gil was their Earth.

But what did that make her?

Uma laughed before pulling Evie in for a gentle kiss.

”Obviously, you are our Air.”

”Aye, lass as much as you blow...” Harry chuckled as Uma cuffed him upside the head and Evie smiled down at him with a wicked promise on her lips.

”You’re the air in the sails, Princess” Uma continued, “you keep our world from becoming stagnant.”

Gil hummed his agreement from where he lay.

It was so easy to see than. They were four elements that made one whole, like the points on a compass rose.

 


End file.
